


Dead Man Walking

by All_The_Monsters



Series: Gleb x Anya One-shots [2]
Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Monsters/pseuds/All_The_Monsters
Summary: "You can't be her." He yelled."And why can't I?" Anya said bravely."Because I can't kill you." Gleb's voice broke."Why not?" She challenged."Because I love you, and for that, I am a dead man walking." the gun clattered to the ground.~A different take of the Still/The Neva Flows Reprise scene, different setting, mostly sticks to the script, and a whole lot more Glenya. (Gleb x Anya)





	Dead Man Walking

The past day had been tiring on Anya, after leaving Dmitri and his con at the ballet the Dowager Empress herself had come by to see her, and in the aftermath of it all, confirmed her identity. She had a family. She was someone. Anya was Anastasia.

Tiredly she nuzzled her face into the downy pillow and sighed in sleep. For once her sleep was filled with pleasant memories and no longer nightmares.

Suddenly a figure eclipsed the moonlight spilling through the window casting a shadow over her sleeping form. A dull click pulled her from her dreams.

Furrowing her brow Anya slowly opened her eyes and turned her head. With a sharp inhale she realized she was staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Gleb." She breathed as she looked past the gun and to the menacing face belonging to the man above her.

"An underhanded girl, and act of desperation, and to my consternation, I let you go. Well not this time. Get up." he barked, gesturing with the gun.

Slowing Anya pulled back the covers and climbed out of the bed, stepping around the foot of it to stand before him. He pretended not to notice her short, uneven breaths as he spoke again. "Paris is not place for a good and loyal Russian."

"We are both good and loyal Russians." She said, her voice strong even as her bottom lip quivered.

"I've come to take you home." Gleb said as he lowered the gun, pushing the lever to put the safety back in place.

"My home is here now." Anya said defiantly.

"Stop playing this game Anya! I beg you." He said stepping towards her and she could see the tremor in his hands.

"We both know it's not a game, Gleb." Anya replied trying desperately to stand her ground.

"If you really are Anastasia, do you think history wants you to have lived?" Gleb asked, laying his hands on Anya's shoulders, surprising her with his gentleness.

"Yes. Why don't you?" She question, pulling away from his grasp.

"The Romanov's were given everything, and they gave back nothing, until the Russian people rose up and destroyed them!" He yelled, exasperated.

"All but one." Anya said standing up straighter and lifting her chin. "Finish it. I am my father's daughter."

"And I am my father's son." Gleb looked at her with pleading eyes and in an instant the safety had been clicked off and the gun was once again aimed at her. "And now I know who you are. Finish it I must." Gleb spoke trying to set his resolve. "My father shook his head and told me not to ask, my mother said he died of shame. " A faraway look passed in front of Gleb's eyes for a split second.

"In me you see them. Look at their faces in mine. Hear their screams! Imagine their terror! See their blood!" She said stepping back as he stepped forward towards her.

"But I believe he did a proud and vital task, and in my father's name." Gleb continued walking towards her, like a predator closing in on it's prey, ready to kill in the dead of night.

"Do it." She dared "Do it, and I will be with my parents, and brother, and sisters in that cellar in Yekaterinburg all over again!" She spoke as if talking to an animal that would strike at any moment, tears threatening to spill over her eyelids. 

"The children, their voices, a man makes painful choices. He does what's necessary, Anya! For Russia, my beauty! What choice but simple duty? We have a past to bury, Anya!" And for a second Anya was certain a look of grief passed over his face.

Gleb was directly in front of her now, nothing but his arm and the gun pointed at her chest separating them.

"For the last time, who are you!" He shouted.

Steeling herself and drawing herself up proudly, Anya replied, maintaining eye contact with the Bolshevik in front of her.

"I am the Grand Dutchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanov!"

"You can't be her." his chest heaving with emotion.

"And why can't I?" Anya said bravely.

"Because I can't kill you." Gleb's voice broke.

"Why not." She challenged.

"Because I love you. And for that I am a dead man walking." the gun clattered to the ground. "They'll kill me because I couldn't kill you." he whispered as he fell to the ground.

"Gleb." She whispered as she watched the once proud soldier's back shaking with silent sobs. Carefully Anya crouched down next to him and tentatively put her arms around him pulling him into an embrace. Tentatively his arms circled around her back as she continued to stroke his hair.

Slowly and with shaking breaths Gleb pulled away to look at her. "What am I to do, Anya?" he whispered, tears streaming across his cheeks.

"I am going to the train station tomorrow. To where, I'm not certain, I cannot return to Russia, but I do not want this life. All I wanted was to know who I was, and now I do. I have no need to be treated as royalty. Anastasia may be my past, but Anya is my future. Come with me." She spoke.

Gently Gleb's hand came up to caress Anya's cheek. "What of your conman?" he whispered.

"What of him?" Anya said, leaning into his touch.

Neither was aware of the closing distance between the two of them until their noses nearly touching. Gleb stared into those clear blue Romanov eyes before glancing down at her lips before looking back up to her eyes once more, asking permission. It was Anya who bridged the gap between them, connecting their lips.


End file.
